voktopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beard Incorporated
Beard Incorporated (Beard Inc) is a multinational corporation founded by Clifford Beard Sr. In the NS universe, it is the most recognized, highest grossing children's/family media franchise in the world. The company produces films and merchandise, and more recently has branched out to different avenues of media, such as electronic gaming, radio broadcast, and mobile applications, as some examples. 'Founding' In 1944, a young, struggling Proloterian cartoonist named Clifford Beard animated a short titled "Tugboat Billy," which featured a plucky goat character down a river, and the wolf character who pursued him. With his dashing wit and love of antics, the goat character was able to evade the wolf. The short won young Beard, who struggled to produce an original concept earlier in his career, recognition from his superiors. Before he allowed the interested firm to produce more Billy shorts, Beard consulted his friend, a lawyer familiar with the entertainment industry, who advised him to produce the shorts under his own brand. Beard Studios launched as a brand in 1945. As more shorts were produced, their flagship character was christened "Billy Beard." As the series continued and the studio grew, more characters were introduced, Clifford himself stopped animating himself to manage the company, and the Beard brand began reaching different platforms. Beard Studios produced its first full length, animated film in 1950. A more popular second film, made in 1952, launched the brand and gave it national recognition. Its patriotic overtones won it praise from its Proloterian audience during the Uranium Wars. Curiously enough, Beard himself in Mae'n Dechra Newydd i Gwledydd ''seems to imply the Beard cartoons are meant as escapism from war. 'Post-War Era' Domestic interest in the Beard brand skyrocketed immediately after the Uranium Wars. Beard cartoons claimed a large fanbase among returning veterans and their young families. During the conflict, Beard sent reels of cartoons to Proloterian forces overseas. While seen as patriotic, the move also established brand loyalty. Realizing the growing success of the Beard brand, Clifford Beard made arrangements for a Billy Beard theme park in Proloteriat, and in 1956, Beardworld was established. Beard continued to produce films and merchandise. 'Beard Inc and Global Enterprise' By 1980, Beard Studios had become a well-established, nationally recognized brand in the Federation of Proloteriat. Clifford Beard's son, Clifford Beard Jr, had worked as an entrepeneur under the Beard name since his college graduation. That year, Clifford Jr was granted a seat on the Board of Directors, and four years later was named a full partner. Clifford Sr incrementally granted Clifford Jr more executive power, until in 1986, Clifford Sr retired and Clifford Jr became sole CEO of the company. Among Clifford Beard Jr's first acts as CEO was relaunching Beard Studios as Beard Incorporated. This move granted the company advantages to reach markets abroad, something that Beard Jr had been interested in since his career as an executive began. In 1988, after recommendation from shareholders, Beard launched Beardworld Pretorania. The park was a technologically advanced, highly sophistcated expansion of Beardworld Proloteriat. According to Clifford Beard Sr in ''Mae'n Dechra Newydd i Gwledydd, ''the project cost the company 80 million Proloterian dollars. Months later, the park closed due to low revenues. Although Beardworld Pretorania itself was widely regarded as a failure, Beard Inc had succeeded in establishing itself as an international brand. 'The Proloterian Revolution''' In 1994, Beard Inc joined the exodus of corporations from Proloteriat. During this time, the stability and future of control of the nation's economy was under question. Clifford Beard Jr objected to operation in a communist economy. The Beard Inc headquarters moved to the Isle of Fortune, a Proloterian possession which retained liberal corporate policies and favorable tax rates. Beard Inc has remained headquartered there since.